inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dime Sin
Dime Sin '''is a memeber of the Shadow Paladin in the story Forgetting You. Background He and Utau RazR are childhood friends with Denero Jade . The three joined Teikoku's soccer club because they loved to play it. Jade was always benched because she was the only girl, and the Coach did that on purpose because he couldn't stop her from joining the team - especially when she's really good, but decides to bench her and instead let him and RazR play. He thought she would bring the team down just because she's a girl. The boys got mad, and argued with the coach, who went to the headmaster accusing them of assault, and threatened to resign, nearly disqualifying the team in the prelims. All three were suspended, and this outraged the boys even more since Jade didn't do anything but say she was the "cause" of it. The two argued back, Jade restraining them from ripping the coach into shreds. In the end they decided to leave the school, since the Coach threatened to sue them if they didn't go. Appearance Short blonde hair, light skinned, and bloody red eyes. Wears a red open buttoned long sleeve shirt over a white tank, and black cargos. Wears red nikes with SIN written on black sharpie on his left shoe, an FUL on the other. Wears the Shadow Paladin uniform during practises and matches. Personalities Originally a prankster, and a really good one at it. He's always seen teasing Jade, or waving her headphones tauntingly at her. He was really mischievous, but knew his limits when it came to pranks, and the like. He hated anyone who dared to hurt Jade in any kind of way, and would shoot them a death glare making them back off. Loves to laugh. Later became a rude stubborn idiotic loudmouth. He gets angry really easily, and will throw you a right hook out of the blue if he doesn't like you at first glance. He hates, and envies those who seem happy, or even have the guts to go against them. Became very stubborn, and most of his pranks gets somebody seriously injured. He even laughs or sneers at the victim. He doesn't care for anybody but his team, and he'll do anything to help them. The only who can stop him is Jade, but whenever he asks her if he should go through it or not, she just shrugs and say "If you want to then go ahead." He transformed into a real devil. In Other Fics Are your OCs in any fics written by other writers? If so wriite all about it here Hissatsu *DF' Hell Gyser *'SH' Satan's Fury *'OF Demon's Play *SH' Hell Tornado Keshin *'KH''' Hell Knight Trivia * Comedies, pranking, video games. * He hates people better than him and losing to them. * Is always seen with Utau RazR and Denero Jade * All 3 teens are orphans, and Jade came from the same orphanage as Midorikawa, but the two barely knew each other because Jade likes to stay at the school dorms with Sin, and RazR who came from a different orphanages. Category:Male OC Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders